deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiralhanae/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Locust Horde (by Samurai234) Locust: Chieftain: In a abandoned city, resembling the ones in Gears of War, four Locusts led by General RAAM are walking across the city, looking for any sign of trouble. Unaware to them, Tartarus and four Chieftains are walking across the other side of the city, also looking for enemies. One of the Chieftains sees the Locusts and fires his needle rifle. He manages to take out a locust boomer. General RAMM sees the Chieftains and yells "We are under attack! Fire back!". The locust return fire with their hammerbursts, and manage to take out a Chieftain. The two teams' leaders tell their men to split up, and they all scramble. A Chieftain enters a narrow alley, looking for any signs of a locust. Suddenly, he hears a raspy voice say "Hunger!", and he is ambushed by a Locust butcher. The Locust pulls out his butcher knife, and swings, but misses. The Chieftain pulls out his Jiralhanae Combat Knife and stabs the Locust in his abdomen. The Locust retaliates by cutting the Chieftain's hand off. The chieftain roars in pain, before getting his head cut off. The Locust says, "you'll make a very tasty meal.", and pulls his body to the shack to cook him later. However, he sees another Chieftain armed with a plasma cannon. The Locust says "Uh Oh!", before getting blown up. The Chieftain exits the alley, but he almost gets shot by a locust with his torque bow. Another Chieftain sneaks up on the locust and crushes him to death with his hammer. However, another locust grabs the bow and fires an arrow in the Chieftain's leg. The Chieftain rolls over, before the locust finishes him off with his the bow's sharpen end. RAMM and the last locust drone enter the a series of small house where a Chieftain is hiding. The Chieftain hurls a spike grenade at the drone. The grenade starts beeping, so RAMM gets out of range before the Grenade blows up. The locust general looks ahead, but doesn't see anything. To be sure, he hurls a bolo grenade in one of the houses. It blows up, and the Chieftain is dead. RAMM suddenly hears a loud roar. he turns and sees Tartarus, gravity hammer in hand. RAMM looks on the floor and sees a boom shield and explosive flail, which he picks up. The two approach each other and duel. Tartarus slams the hammer down, but RAMM blocks it with the shield. RAMM swings the flail, but Tartarus simply ducks. The two distance each and charge. RAMM makes the first blow and hits Tartarus in his head with the flail, causing an explosion. RAAM gets up and stares at Tartarus' body, which now has no head. RAAM raises his fist in the air and yells "For the Queen!". WINNER: LOCUSTS Expert's Opinion The Chieftain and Locust brought very great weapons to the table, but the Locust's better weapons and tactics are what won the day for them. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage